When Perry Met Jordan
by cinderemma
Summary: How did Dr Cox and Jordan meet? and how did they end up together? this is their story. R&R please.


Dr. Cox was sat in one of the many corridors of sacred heart, waiting to be called into the board meeting that was currently taking place. The corridor had a strong smell of disinfectant and had such a sense of sterility about it that it was as if no human had ever walked along it. It was a smell he'd grown accustomed to over the past few years as a doctor.

He was currently waiting to hear what would be happening to him since in the last week alone he had reduced two interns to hysterical sobbing, caused one to faint and had actually made one particularly nervous intern pee himself. He chuckled at the memory. It wasn't his fault if the interns were all a bunch of useless nobodies with about as much clue about medicine as a polar bear has about the jungle. Still, as much as he hated to admit it, he liked his job, and didn't want to lose it any time soon.

The new hospital attorney came out to fetch him into the meeting. The guy, Ted, was a fellow of a nervous disposition who lived with his wife in his mom's house and probably hadn't been laid since about the dawn of time. He was already losing his hair. 'Dr Cox, they're ready for you now,' Dr Cox stood up abruptly, causing Ted to flinch away. Dr Cox looked at him and frowned,

'Easy there tiger,' he said, and walked into the board meeting.

'Tiger?' asked Ted to himself, before snarling and clawing mid-air.

Dr Cox, strode into the room and sat down on an empty chair, putting his feet up on the table,

'If we could just get this over with as quick as we possibly can I would muchly appreciate it, as the disabled school down the bottom of my road is holding a production of The Sound of Music this afternoon and re-healy don't want to miss the opportunity to watch a girl in a wheelchair with a speech impediment sing about some hills, while old, patronising people look on and pretend to be enjoying the whole experience while are, in actual fact, trying not laugh every time someone calls the main character 'Mawia'. The board looked at him in indifference.

'Dr Cox, we are here to discuss what action should be taken against you on account of your bullying and harassing of the interns. What do you have to say for yourself?' questioned the chief of medicine, Dr Kelso.

'Gee Bobbo, I know I haven't been so hard on them as of late but I sure as hell will try harder. I mean, we wouldn't want anyone to be happy in this godforsaken hell-hole now, would we?' retorted Dr Cox.

'I see what you mean Dr Kelso, he _is _an arrogant, self-absorbed, bullying good-for-nothing,' said one stuffy old board member who had a moustache that actually looked like it was trying to eat his face. Dr Cox, smiled at him and fluttered his eyelids.

'Well, I do try,' he grinned sarcastically.

So we're agreed then, we should just dismiss him from the hospital and leave for an early lunch?' smiled Dr Kelso, looking smug with himself.

'Actually, I don't think so,' said a female voice. Dr Cox looked around. Who the hell had said that? He took his feet from off the table and discovered that his feet had been obstructing his view of a tall, attractive brunette who was also sat at the table. Oh boy, he sure as hell wouldn't kick her out of his bed.

'Miss Sullivan?' enquired Dr Kelso, obviously annoyed. The woman stood up. Dr Cox gawped at her amazing figure. She walked around the table and came and stood next to Dr Cox. He felt his heart beat raise slightly.

'Well, Dr Cox here has amazing results as a doctor. He has low mortality rates and his patients seem to love him, and his interns do perform better than any other doctor in this place. Would you really let an asset like him leave this hospital? Dr Kelso?' She looked at him seductively and he stammered, trying to find something to say. She walked round the table again and placed her hand on the shoulder of moustache guy. 'Are you really going to dismiss this talented, young doctor?,' she said in soft, sultry voice. Moustache-guy cleared his throat.

'Dr Cox stays,' he said, his face turning rather red. There was a murmur of agreement from around the table and the board-members stood up and left. Dr Kelso glared at Dr Cox before also leaving.

It was just Dr Cox and the woman left in the room now.

'Miss Sullivan…' he began.

'Please, just called me Jordan,' she said. There was no sign of any emotion on her face.

'I appreciate, what you did for me back then-'

'For you?' she laughed, cutting him off mid-sentence. 'I just can't stand seeing a creep like Kelso get his own way.' Dr Cox was slightly put out but carried on all the same,

'Even so, I'd love to take you out for a drink or dinner tonight, just to say thanks,' She looked at him for a long time.

'Pick me up from my house at 8. Take me somewhere classy, none of this foreign food crap. And you're paying.' She shoved a business card with her phone number and address on it in his hand and walked off. Dr Cox watched her walk off until he could no longer see her.

'I am getting laaaaaid tonight,' he grinned and walked off, pushing the peeing intern into a moving trolley as he walked past him.

**More coming soon. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
